Meaning Behind A Tattoo
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Lucy comes home with some meaningful ink. Happy New Year!


**Because a certain someone *cough*Me*cough* promised a new one shot if a certain 'story' of mine got reported, but didn't, making another certain someone *cough*animegirl549*cough* sad that they couldn't get a new oneshot. **

**So Happy New Year everyone! May you all have a wonderful, prosperous, successful and amazing 2020!**

**Love you guys! **

* * *

The first thing Laxus noticed when his blonde haired girlfriend finally walked into their home was the white bandage wrapped around her left wrist. His keen nose easily picking up the slight smell of her blonde and some type of ointment mutating the smell.

His eyes narrowed as he blocked her away up the stairs to their shared room.

"Whats that?" he asked, a dangerous tone to his voice. If anyone had dared to hurt his Blondie then there would be hell to pay.

Lucy rolled those large brown orbs of hers as she tried going around him. "I'll show you later." She responded. To which he did not agree with because he wanted to know now, as he sidestepped to block her again.

"No, you'll tell me why your wrist, now." He demanded.

She sent him a small glare in annoyance before closing her eyes and releasing the most horrible imitation of his voice ever, but fitted to match their reverse rolls. "Mavis, man! I just walked through the door and haven't even taken five steps! Stop nagging me, Blondie. At least let me get comfortable first!" she parroted.

But the slight twitch at the corner of her lips told him she was more amused then annoyed with him, probably due to finding her imitation of him hilarious.

He couldn't help but to smile answer, his arms relaxing just the slightest as a soft wash going smile graced his lips. He couldn't help it. She was just to cute. And by how she was acting he could easy deduct that it wasn't an injury caused by someone evil.

"That was terrible."

"I don't know about that," she said as she finally moved past him and up the stairs, to their room and straight into their master bathroom.

Sitting himself at the edge of the bed, Laxus waited for her. "Come here and let me look at your wrist then since you don't want to tell me." He said the second she walked out of the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes once more before walking over and planting herself in his lap. "You're so impatient." She mumbled as she then began to unwound the bandage far to slow for his liking. He swore she was doing it on purpose.

The last of the bandages fell to show, much to his surprise, ink upon the skin of her wrist.

It was a key, the same size as her actual gate keys. But this one was done in a black outline of an old Victorian like key. It's handle was that of a four leaves Celtic Knot clover. And instead of a stem, the scripted words 'Blessed 88' began from the clovers steam down to its collar. And on the keys ward, their guilds mark and what looked to be his tribal markings sat engraved.

She spoke softly as his fingers every so gently trailed alone the sides of her irritated skin.

"An old Victorian key to represent my magic and its long history. A Celtic clover in honor of my childhood nickname. 'Blessed 88' for all the constellation in the sky to show my love and respect for them. And our guild mark surrounded by a copy of your tribal tattoos to show my love for not just our family, but also for you."

"Lucy... this is..." Laxus trailed off as he continued to stare down at his arm, simply stunned in amazement at the thought that had gone into the small tattoo. Certainly more thought then what had went into his own larger tattoo. "Amazing." He finally settled on. "What made you get it though?"

"I'm glad you like it!" She smiled at him. "I've actually been thinking about it for a long time now. I knew I wanted to get a key, but i knew I wanted more than just a simple key. I wanted it to mean more. To have everything that I loved and held close represented in it. With a little help from Reedus and Lis, we were able to come up with this. As soon as we finished the design we knew this was it. After that, I asked Sorano to take me to the guy who did her angel wings and the rest is history."

"Why didn't you just ask me? Or even tell me about it?"

Lucy reached up with her free hand to gently tug at the small tuff of hair that refused to stay up with the rest. "Because it was a surprise, duh."

Laxus released her wrist to swat at her hand. "Stop that, woman!"

"Stop that, woman!"

"Stop copying me! I don't even sound like that." He grumbled only for her to copy him again, from his volume and tone, down to his face.

"That's it!" Laxus exclaimed as he tackled her to the bed, his large bards finding her sides and tickling her without mercy.

Lucy's laughter and shouts for forgiveness and Laxus' evil chuckles of victory making their neighbors chuckle.

* * *

Lucy was surprised and overwhelmed by love when not even a three days later, Laxus retuned home from his 'mission' with a bandage on his own wrist.

On it was a tattoo of a missing puzzle piece about to be placed where it belonged, and the puzzle itself was that of an old heart shaped Victorian styled lock necklace engraved with stars and two fairies on either side of the key hole. A long, slim dragon curled around the lock in a protective hold.

"You sort of inspired me with the meaning and love behind your tattoo, so I decided to get one myself. A matching lock to your key with the stars representing you and fairies for our guild, with a dragon to help protect the lock. And a single missing puzzle piece being placed in to show that you that all those things, the guild, my dragon and you, all complete me." He explained when asked what it meant.

And he was rewarded with a heartfelt kiss of the lips as a tearful Lucy kissed him senseless.

And when the two showed up to the guild the very next day, their tattoos on full display for all to see, their family could only smile at the happy pair.

* * *

**The end**

***Unedited***


End file.
